Endlessly
by Cronos Cabrera
Summary: La hubiera amado infinitamente; le hubiera dado todo sin excepción. Si tan solo; el momento hubiera llegado. -【Iori Y., Maki Y.】-


**.**

 ** _N/A 1:_** _Imaginen a los personajes con la anatomía del_ _ **K.O.F. XIII.**_

 ** _N/A 2:_** _K.O.F. y sus personajes son propiedad de SNK._

 ** _N/A 3:_** _La canción en la cual está inspirado este Songfic le pertenece a mi banda favorita, **"Muse".**_

 ** _N/A 4:_** _Así es, con este fic. me presento oficialmente como un [y quizás único] seguidor del Maki **x** Iori, mi nueva pairing favorita y por mucho. Sé que tal vez sea el único, pero no me importa. Razonando bien, hay más motivos por los cuales este shipp pueda ser más realista que otros con relación a Iori, aunque casi nadie escriba sobre él [de hecho, creo que solo un autor ha escrito de estos dos. 7_7]. Espero que les guste damas y caballeros. Igual no espero recibir comentarios por el emparejamiento, pero me basta con las visitas. _

* * *

No lo imaginó. Nunca tuvo intenciones de que pasara, y eso era lo que más lo ponía furioso. ¿Cómo había pasado en primer lugar? ¿Cómo había capturado su interés sin haberlo intentado? Simple; ella era hermosa y perfecta en todos los sentidos. Inteligente, sofisticada, elegante, educada, responsable, madura. No era una niña caprichosa que se molestaba por cualquier estupidez, una mujer soltera que intentaba seducir a quien fuera con sus atributos o encantos, alguien que fuera tan similar y seria como él, que fuera melosa y molesta al mismo tiempo, ególatra, aburrida o tímida. No; Maki Yata no era cualquier mujer; y por supuesto que Iori Yagami lo sabía perfectamente.

Quizás no importaba mucho lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos con el lápiz y la hoja de papel que tenía sobre la mesa. De todas formas, nunca le iba a mostrar ese sentimiento que tenía en su interior. Su honor y orgullo no se lo iban a permitir. Sin embargo, tenía la necesidad de hacerlo ya que, su cumpleaños sería mañana.

De ningún modo dejaría que se enterara, no podía permitirlo. La promesa de amarla infinita y desesperadamente sería un secreto que solo él sabría. Iori estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella, aunque fuese a ciegas.

—No te voy a decepcionar. Y jamás te dejaré caer. —musitó con frialdad en sus palabras mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con decisión.

Había disfrutado de las pocas veces que había estado cerca de ella, algunos encuentros en el templo de los Yata habían sido para hablar sobre el tema con relación al Orochi, otras pocas con la intención de conocerse mejor a petición de la joven. El Yagami sentía una gran paz y un confort que no podía explicar con palabras. Le encantaba oler su aroma, ver disimuladamente sus perfectos labios rojos cuando ella le hablaba. A pesar de ser una gemela, lo cierto era que el pelirrojo veía muy diferente a Maki con respecto a su hermana; para él, la mayor era más bella y más interesante. Los temas de conversación eran amenos; simplemente la mujer perfecta.

Ciertas veces trató de decirle lo que sentía. Sin embargo, Maki jamás se dio cuenta de las intenciones mudas por parte del pelirrojo, aunque para él fuera claro que trataba de decírselo de alguna u otra manera al no hablar. No. Las cosas no funcionaban así con Iori; aún si Maki quería adivinar lo que probablemente querían decirle, nunca hubiera tenido éxito con ello. Los deseos del pelirrojo no pasarían a más de sueños al dormir.

Al terminar de escribir, metió la hoja de papel en un pequeño sobre de cumpleaños y lo selló con su lengua.

* * *

 **.::...::...::...::...::.**

A la mañana siguiente, a muy tempranas horas del día, las puertas del hermoso templo Yata fueron golpeadas. El Yagami sabía perfectamente que a Maki le encantaba madrugar, por ese motivo no se preocupó de que lo que había enviado lo recibiera Chizuru y no ella.

La joven abrió las puertas del templo sin encontrase a nadie. Sin embargo, abrió un poco sus ojos con asombro al ver en el suelo un peculiar sobre de cumpleaños y a un costado, una hermosa rosa de color rojo.

—¿Y esto? —se cuestionó, volviendo a mirar a los alrededores. La mujer levantó ambas cosas del suelo y abrió cuidadosamente el sobre, empezando a leer el breve mensaje.

 **.:::..:::.**

 _ **"Felicidades. Te deseo lo mejor en este y los demás días."**_

 **.:::..:::.**

Tras leer la carta, Maki olió la rosa cerrando sus ojos, su aroma era rico. En su vida le habían regalado un detalle como ese.

—Jmmm. Muchas gracias por acordarte, Yagami-kun. —sonrió dulcemente, volviendo al templo.

 **_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_**

En su ausencia por los calles, el pelirrojo seguía caminando tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos. El mensaje ya tendría que haber sido recibido por ella. Se detuvo en seco en esos momentos tras pensar en algo.

—… … … No. —masculló con frialdad, negando con la cabeza baja.

Por un pequeño segundo, tan solo por un pequeño segundo, pensó en regresar y decirle lo que sentía por ella. Quedarse a celebrar sin importarle el entorno que seguramente sería hostil para él. Tratar de… tratar de… bha, que importaba [?]; igual su orgullo y soberbia no se lo permitían.

El Yagami frunció el ceño, girando su cabeza en dirección al templo.

—Pásala bien. —ordenó, sabiendo que no sería escuchado. Sin más por decir, se volteó nuevamente y siguió tranquilamente su camino.


End file.
